


Freckles

by TheSassBrit



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freckles, good ol pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassBrit/pseuds/TheSassBrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse wonders about why he pays so much attention to Kate Washington's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

One of the things that fascinated Danse the most was Kate’s freckles. 

For months, he wondered just how far those freckles went on her body. They covered most of her upper face and he always found his eyes straying toward the ones that disappeared under the collar of her jacket. Occasionally, when she rolled up her sleeves, he saw just how far they went down her arms. After he realized he was actually attracted to her, he viewed those freckles as not only a fascination, but a _dangerous_ fascination. He was her CO and sponsor. He was her partner in the field. He couldn’t be getting distracted because of some harmless marks on her skin. 

When time allowed, though, he couldn’t help but look.

He knew he shouldn’t. As stated before, he could make a whole list of reasons why he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stop himself. Soon, he found himself being fascinated with other things about her. Like how her mouth would quirk up more on one side than the other when she smiled. Or just how bright her blue eyes were. Or how her hair always appeared soft and wavy. 

All of these fascinations were dangerous territory to enter. 

Danse found himself toeing the line more than once. 

Kate Washington came into his life and tipped it upside down in more ways than one. 

She was a woman out of time, yet not at the same time. 

Kate seamlessly fit into the life of the Commonwealth and even more so with the Brotherhood. This caused yet another fascination he had with her. Despite all that had happened to her, she still remained kind and strong in her beliefs and values. This caused him to simply follow her lead when she helped the people he would usually ignore. He knew that no matter what she did, it was done out of kindness and empathy, not for personal gain. 

And those damn freckles always reminded him of all these fascinations because he would just stare and he can’t help it. 

The synth detective, Valentine, has caught him before, much to his embarrassment. 

He remembered seeing those distracting dots on the back of her neck when part of her hair fell out of the way while she was leaning over the synth’s desk. Valentine had looked up at him and gave him a knowing smirk before turning his attention back to what she was saying. 

Danse knew he was in trouble then. He didn’t know if the synth was just overly observant or if he was that obvious. Danse went for the latter. 

Kate, however, never seemed to notice, and that was the important thing. 

Even if he wasn’t her CO, Danse didn’t think he had a chance with her. She was probably still grieving over her late husband, who she mentioned sometimes. She was looking for her child that was captured by the Institute. She was busy being a leader among the citizens and being a Knight for the Brotherhood. She didn’t have the time for a fraternization with him, especially when she could have anyone she wanted. 

Danse knew he wasn’t unattractive, but the whole CO thing threw a wrench in all of the thoughts he was having. So, all he could allow himself was his fascination with those distracting dots on her skin. 

One day, he saw just how far they went. 

They had stopped at a small settlement outside of Boston and Kate was making the necessary repairs on her armor. Danse couldn’t help but keep glancing at her when she took off the flannel shirt she was wearing, showing the tank top she underneath. He started to sweat through his Brotherhood jumpsuit, and it wasn’t because of the peculiar warm weather they were having either. 

It was time for them to switch so he could work on his armor and she worked on their weapons. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to look away from the stabilizer in his suit’s left knee and glance over at his teammate. His eyes almost bugged out of his skull when he saw she had taken off her tank top too and tied the flannel shirt around her waist, exposing a sports bra. The freckles went _everywhere_. They trailed down the delicate column of her throat and down the slope of her chest. They splashed over her shoulders and when she turned around, Danse saw they were all over her upper back too. 

Tawdry thoughts of him trailing his lips over her skin started to flash in his mind. He wanted to find every freckle she had. Every. Damn. One. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she looked over her shoulder at him, brushing a lock of deep brown hair from her face. “Need something, Paladin?”

Shit. 

He quickly shook his head and focused on the stabilizer again. 

The rest of his repairs had him wondering if he actually saw a knowing smirk on her face or not. 

Knowing Kate, it probably was.


End file.
